Baking Cupcakes
by Peach Tuesday's
Summary: His masculine smell was now mixed with the sweet scent of cupcake batter and he left candy like kisses down the side of her neck making her giggle. Raising a sharp eyebrow he eyed her wearily. "What?" His lips hovered over her tilted pale neck. NejiSakura


Baking Cupcakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

_Notes: This is for SweetBebot. So Neji may be a bit OOC, but I need him to be that way. The guy is too serious for his own good ha-ha. _

_No flames please!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A streak of batter was smeared across Neji's pale cheek, while his usually tamed dark coco colored hair was streaked with white powdery batter. Intense white eyes glared at the rebellious bowl of cupcake batter. Grunting he blew a piece of hair that had fallen into his line of vision and into the bowl.

Sakura watched silently from the doorway barely containing her giggles. But she wasn't watching his battle with the cupcake she was watching his delicious ass covered in silk royal blue boxers.

It took some time for Neji to realize that Sakura was there, she had finally let loose a small string of giggles, and his movements stilled. Still giggling Sakura crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chiseled torso leaning her head on his muscled back.

"How long have you been there?" His voice was rough, but she could tell he was embarrassed even though he didn't sound like it.

"Long enough," Her answer was whispered against his ear sending a shock of electricity down his exposed spine. He grunted once again and released his hold on the wooden spoon, spinning around he came face to face with his pink haired lover. His plan was going along nicely, not that she needed to know that he had this all planned. Wrapping his arms around her he titled her head back never taking his eyes off of her sea form green pair.

His masculine smell was now mixed with the sweet scent of cupcake batter and he left candy like kisses down the side of her neck making her giggle. Raising a sharp eyebrow he eyed her wearily.

"What?" His lips hovered over her tilted pale neck.

"You smell like cupcakes,"

"Unbaked cupcakes," He grumbled nuzzling her neck with his nose. Sakura felt his lips curve into a small smile on her skin and then a mumbled question.

"What? I didn't hear you," Her rosette hair tickled his face as he moved towards his prey her ear.

"You want to make them with me?" Her strawberry colored lips stretched into a grin.

"Of course," She untangled herself from his long arms and turned to the neglected bowl. "Let's get started," The wooden spoon was now within her grasp and she started to stir once again.

"I'll help," Neji wrapped his arms around her once again, his larger hand covering her smaller one around the spoon. Leaning his head against hers he took a sniff of her hair. "You small like fruit,"

"Is that a problem?" Her finger dipped into the batter unnoticed by Neji. He smirked seeing her finger but not telling her.

"I think you should smell like me," With that he smeared batter onto her mussed rosette hair making his lover squeak.

"Neji!" His finger dipped into the batter once again, this time smearing it on her collarbone. His tongue soon followed and Sakura's breath hitched upon feeling Neji's tongue trail so close to her breasts. Glancing up at her stunned face he continued dipping his finger in and making various patterns on her chest just above her breasts. His finger dipped between the valley of her breasts and Neji grinned seeing her stiff posture.

"What's a matter Sakura?" He purred against her chest making her shiver.

"N-nothing," Sakura's voice was meek and quite, exactly what she _didn't_ want. "Neji-," He cut her off with his inviting mouth devouring her pink one. His smooth tongue invaded her mouth while she gripped his shoulders for dear life. As soon as he thought he had kissed her thoroughly he pulled away leaving her wanting so much more.

"How about those cupcakes?" He pulled away from her leaving her cold from the sudden loss of body heat.

"Uhh yeah cupcakes," Pulling her hair out of her face and up into a quick bun she returned to stirring the batter, Neji grinning behind her. His plan was going perfectly. He decided now would be a good time to 'notice' the dried batter on her finger.

"Sakura?" She was busying trying to regain her normal breathing pace and just hummed in response. "Were you trying to put _more_ batter on me?" Looking over her bare shoulder at him she raised a shapely brow.

"No-,"

"Then what is that dried batter doing on the tip of your finger?"

_'He's such a smartass'_

_**'A hot smartass…with a really nice ass'**_ Inner Sakura was mentally drooling. Sakura rolled her eyes at her Inner, but couldn't help agreeing.

"Maybe…" She bit her bottom lip focusing on the bowl and batter that seemed to be everywhere but the bowl.

"Now that's not very nice Sakura," Neji scolded discretely dipping his finger in the batter once again.

"So? You already have it all over you and I didn't think I little more would- mmh," He had stuck his batter-covered finger into her mouth.

_'This is yummy batter'_

_**'And even yummier on Neji'**_

Quickly sucking his finger clean, she gave it a few more licks staring him straight into his pure white eyes before releasing it.

"Yummy," She murmured her eyes glazed over with lust. Neji gazed intently at her for many seconds arguing weather to take her now or keep teasing her. He smirked taking hold of her hand and dipping a finger into the bowl and putting it in her mouth. Watching her lick his finger clean almost drove him crazy but watching her clean her own finger made him question his sanity.

"How about those cupcakes?" It was her turn to smirk and she turned back to the cupcakes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A low growl emitted from his throat as he watched her bend over, clad only in frilly turquoise panties and a strapless bra. She glanced over her shoulder, while still bent over, pieces of hair falling in her face. Streaks of batter covered her cheeks and a smudge was on the tip of her nose, her eyes danced with hidden amusement.

"All done. Now these should be done in about an hour and half. Until then what do you think we should do?" She turned around only to bump straight into Neji's chest. He stared down at her with intense white eyes. "Any ideas?" She teased. Narrowing his eyes at her he nodded pieces of his hair sliding onto her shoulder as he bent down to her ear.

"Plenty," He nibbled her ear and she gave a small moan tangling her fingers into his dark hair.

"Like what?" She was starting to have trouble focusing again. His tongue and teeth were sucking at her neck.

"Like," He gave her hickie another lick before moving to her lips. "Activities that will take up more than an hour and a half," She put an innocent mask over her lust filled face.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She licked her lips and then bit her plump kiss swollen bottom lip.

"There's going to be lots of moaning and screaming on your part," Neji said giving her a wicked smile, his white eyes shining with mischief.

"And what would that be?" He suddenly pushed her down on the near by table before climbing on top of her.

"Making you scream my name of course," And with that the cupcakes were quickly forgotten.

He was defiantly going to take up baking if this is where it always led…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_And here's another one! I didn't think this one was as good, but I hope you all thought it was ok. Review please!_


End file.
